


Their Own Way

by wholocked_Pinkie_in_theImpala



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Gents, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone is friends, Flashbacks, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's crappy in the beginning but it gets better i swear, M/M, Multiple times, The Lads are Adorable, Updates on Mondays, i'm not sure how many chapters it will be though, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocked_Pinkie_in_theImpala/pseuds/wholocked_Pinkie_in_theImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They came from different places. They were abandoned for different reasons. Fate brought them together and nearly separated them several times. They were known as the Achievement Hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael and Gavin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once a Creeper Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/909997) by [tajn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajn/pseuds/tajn). 



It was a nice day in Achievement City. The sun was shining and there were hardly any clouds. It almost seemed like things would go smoothly today. "Where the fuck are all the animals?" Almost, but not quite. Michael was out hunting with Gavin. Their food levels were running low and Ryan refused to let them near Edgar. "I swear, whenever we need them they just disappear."

Gavin shrugged. "Maybe they know we're coming for them so they run and hide."

"Yeah, that makes perfect sense, Gavin." Michael rolled his eyes. Gavin could really be an idiot sometimes.

Before Gavin could make a snide remark Michael stopped walking and asked, "Did you hear that?" When all Michael got was a confused look he explained further. "It sounded like a cow."

"All I can hear is the sound of you losing your mind," Gavin continued walking.

Michael stared at him in shock. "Even if I was losing my mind you know I can't be as bad as Ryan." He heard the cow moo again. "Get back here you jack ass!"

Gavin spun around and followed the persistent Michael to a non-existing cow. It was about five minutes until they actually found it. "I told you there was a cow!" Michael pointed at the animal.

"I'll be sure to give you a gold block when we get back," Gavin responded sarcastically. "Are you going to kill it or not?"

Michael noticed Gavin was going to become incredibly sassy today. He took out his diamond sword and killed the cow in one swift movement.

* * *

  _A young Michael stumbled through the woods. He had no idea where he was. One second he was with his mother and the next he was alone. He was cold and hungry and tired and he wanted to go home. Michael knew it was dangerous at night. So why didn't his mother find him yet? She should've found him hours ago. Michael sat down on the grass and leaned against a tree. He began to cry, the tears leaving streaks on his dirtied face. Was his mother ever going to find him?_

_After what felt like hours, Michael heard a noise. He looked up eagerly, expecting to see his mother, but he didn't see anyone. "H-Hello?" He called out timidly. He wiped his eyes and stood up slowly. "W-Who's out there?" There was still no one, no response. It wasn't a monster or something was it? Just as Michael was about to run away, a head popped out from behind a tree. It was a kid about the same age as him. Michael suddenly felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Are y-you lost, too?"_

_The boy just blinked and tilted his head to one side. Michael took a step forward but that made the boy hide behind the tree again. "I'm not gonna hurt you," Michael said in a reassuring voice. The boy hesitantly stuck his head out. Michael smiled. "What's your name?"_

_The boy once again blinked and tilted his head. Michael furrowed his eyebrows. "What's your name?" The boy still didn't respond. Michael took another small step forward. The boy hid slightly. Michael pouted. How was he going to do this? Then he got an idea. Maybe if he did this the same way he got his wolf it would work out. "I'm not gonna hurt you," he repeated in the same reassuring voice. He held his hands up in a sort-of surrender. "I just wanna talk to you." Michael took a tiny step forward and smiled when the boy didn't hide._

_"Okay... I need to know your name first. Can you tell me that?"_

_The boy still didn't make any type of response._

_Michael frowned slightly. "Are you lost?" Still nothing. Then a thought occurred to him. "Can you speak?" The boy didn't shake his head or anything. If he didn't answer to that, then... "You can't understand me at all. Great. Um..." Michael thought for a moment but couldn't come up with a solution. He's never met someone who didn't understand English. "Uh... Maybe I could teach you some words? Would that work? When my mom comes she can help." The wind lazily rustling the leaves of the trees reminded Michael of how dangerous it was here. "We should probably find some place to hide." Michael hesitantly held his hand out to the boy._

_The boy shrunk away a bit. "I won't hurt you, remember?" Michael still held that reassuring voice. The boy slowly inched closer. After staring at Michael's outstretched hand for a moment he timidly put his own hand in it. Michael gave a small grin. At least some progress was being made._

* * *

 They returned with one cow and two pigs. Michael fell in the water trying to get one of the pigs and that's when Gavin had the brilliant idea of shooting it with an arrow. ("You could've done that in the first place!") They dropped the animals off with Geoff and went their separate ways. Michael went to find some way to dry his clothes while Gavin just went home. Michael bumped into Ray who was holding about a dozen roses in his arms. The one thing Michael found strange about Ray was that he always picked roses. He was pretty sure there were no more roses around from how often they were picked. "Where are you going?"

"Finding somewhere to dry my clothes. I fell in a lake," Michael answered. "I see you defied the odds and found more roses."

Ray looked down at his arms. "Yeah. Roses can never hide from me."

"Well I'm sure they try." Michael continued on his journey. "I'll see you later."

"Bye. Don't be a dumb ass!"

"I'm not Gavin!"

Michael had no idea how he was going to dry his clothes. Finding a clearing and just laying under the hot sun seemed like the easiest way out. But there were so many fucking trees. It would be a while until he found the right spot. There was a chance he might even be dry before he found it. Ah, well, whatever works.

As Michael continued to walk, something horrible struck him. "I'm already lost." Michael never brought a map with him. Whenever he traveled he always brought Gavin. Gavin knew almost every place on the map and knew how to get back to Achievement City from each spot. Michael mentally slapped himself for not thinking this through. He decided that trying to find his way back was better than continuing to move forward, so that's what he did.

Only he could fuck this up. Michael was almost positive he turned the wrong way. He did not pass this cliff earlier. He was totally lost. "I'm such a fucking dumb ass." Michael rubbed his face. This was terrible. He hated being lost. It made him feel trapped. Michael took a deep breath. It was fine. He would find his way back, he  _could_ find his way back. It was fine.

~~~

"Gavin get your lazy ass up!" Ray started banging on Gavin's door.

Gavin put his pillow over his head. "Go away!" He didn't have time for Ray's bullshit.

The banging stopped momentarily. "Michael went out without a map."

Gavin opened the door in a split second. "Which direction did he go?"

Ray pointed in the direction he saw Michael walking off. He was still amazed at how fast Gavin responded when Michael was mentioned. "Go get him before he freaks out."

"You don't have to tell me that!" Gavin took off running.

Michael was such a fucking dumb ass. Why didn't he take a map? It could take hours until Gavin found him. Luckily, it didn't take as long as he thought. Gavin found him sitting against a tree. He had his knees up to his chest and his eyes shut tight. "Michael."

Michael's eyes snapped open and landed on Gavin immediately. Relief washed over him. Of course, he didn't let his gratitude show. "You stupid fuck! What took you so long?"

Gavin held out his hand to him. "I'm not the one who went out without a map."

Michael scowled and took Gavin's hand. When he was back on his feet he didn't let go. Gavin didn't say anything. He knew how clingy Michael got when he was lost. "I'm just not used to grabbing a map, okay?"

"Well get used to it. I can't be your map all the time, Michael." Gavin started leading the way back.

"Why not? That's practically your job." Michael tightened his grip on Gavin's hand as if he would suddenly disappear. He couldn't loose another person he cared about.

"Because..." He stopped himself. That wouldn't happen, anyway. "Never mind. I guess I'll just keep being a map for you."

"Damn straight."

* * *

  _Michael sat in a small cave with the boy. They were waiting until the sun came back up. "So... Since you can't speak or understand any words I'm guessing you don't have a name?" Michael was basically having a conversation with himself. But anything was better than silence. "Right. It must be weird not having a name. Well, it also must be weird to hear someone talk and have no idea what they're saying."_   _Michael looked at the boy. He seemed to be staring at Michael with curiosity._   _"Maybe I should give you a name..."_

_"N... Name?" The boy asked uncertainly._

_Michael's eyes lit up. He said something! "Yeah. Name."_

_"Name." The boy repeated with more confidence._

_Michael couldn't help but grin. "You did it!" He clapped._

_The boy's lips curled up in a small smile._

_"It's a small step, but it still works." Michael thought for a moment, the boy still needed a name. This was hard. He's never named a person before. "Um.. Oh. What about Gavin?"_

_The boy tilted his head._

_Michael pointed at him. "Gavin."_

_The boy pointed at himself. "Gavin?"_

_Michael smiled and nodded. "Yeah."_

_"Name?"_

_Michael's smile grew slightly. This boy caught on fast. "Yeah. That's your name."_

_Gavin smiled the same small smile he did earlier._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucks. I have slight writer's block. This was just, well, I guess it could be called an example. This is how most of the chapters will be written. This story consists of flashbacks, adorable little kid Lads and (ir)responsible daddy Gents. I believe that's all I have to say. See you next chapter, maybe!


	2. Behind the Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Michael's an asshole and Gavin begins his journey through angst.

_Two years. It had been two years since Geoff found them all. It didn't feel that long ago. Ray, Michael, and Gavin were growing up fast. Ryan and Jack could only act their age if the situation called for it. They all got along beautifully. For once in Geoff's life, everything was perfect._

_Geoff, Ryan, and Jack monitored the three youngest members as they dug holes in the ground for their treasure hunt. "Have you guys found anything yet?" Ryan asked._

_"Shut up, Ryan," Ray said. "You're ruining my concentration."_

_"Concentration?" Michael looked over to Ray. "I'm pretty sure digging a hole doesn't need concentration."_

_"I found something!" Gavin shouted. Geoff was always impressed with how quickly Gavin learned to speak._

_Michael and Ray got out of their shallow holes and ran over to Gavin. "What'd you find, Gav?" Michael asked excitedly._

_"I can't get it out. It's stuck!" Gavin's head popped up out of his hole. "How do I do this?"_

_"Try to dig around it," Ray offered. "Maybe you can wiggle it out."_

_Gavin's head went back inside his hole. Michael and Ray waited eagerly for Gavin to pull his item out of the ground. "I got it! Uh-oh." The object Gavin pulled out seemed to be the main support of the wall in his hole. The dirt started collapsing. Geoff came over and quickly pulled Gavin out of his hole. "Oof. Thanks, Geoff!"_

_"No problem," Geoff smiled. "What did you find?"_

_Gavin showed them what he found. "I don't know what it is." It was a bow. Despite it being underground, it was in good condition._

_"It's called a bow," Jack said. "You use it to shoot arrows."_

_Gavin tilted his head in a way Michael knew too well. "A... bow?" He looked down at the object with interest. "Arrows... Those are the things the Skeletons shoot at us, right?"_

_Ray gasped. "What if this bow came from a Skeleton?! It'll last forever!"_

_"It does explain why it still looks good even if it was underground," Ryan said thoughtfully._

_"Oh that's so cool!" Michael was practically jumping up and down. "You can learn how to use it and then you'll be the best archer in the whole wide world!"_

* * *

The arrow cut through the air and hit it's target. Right in the center like the other three. Before another arrow was released a voice called out, "Man, your aim is getting sloppy."

Gavin gave an annoyed sigh before turning around to face Michael. "What do you want?" Everyone could feel the tension that was growing with Michael and Gavin for the past week. There was a reason the last time this happened but this time... This time there wasn't a reason. That scared them more than the monsters that roamed the night.

"I am offended, Gavin," Michael put his hand on his chest in mock offense. "Geoff and Ray get to watch you practice, but I can't?"

"Geoff and Ray aren't dicks to me while I practice." Gavin motioned to said people with his bow. Ray was sitting on a tree branch and Geoff was leaning against the same tree. "Besides, Ray was gonna practice after me."

"I don't get an option to practice?"

"That's because you suck," Ray said. "Jack's better with a bow than you are, and Jack's not very skilled at fighting."

Michael shot annoyed look in Ray's direction. "Still. Practice makes perfect, right?"

Geoff noticed the way Gavin reacted to that. He looked at Michael with a mixture of annoyance and hatred. Almost like... Geoff shook his head. That was never going to happen again; he would make sure of it. "Listen, Gavin -"

"No," Gavin cut him off. "He wants to practice, he can practice." Gavin threw the bow in front of Michael's feet. "I'll just go help Ryan and Jack."

Michael glared at Gavin as he stormed off. Ray hopped off the tree. "What's going on?" he whispered to Geoff. "I know Gavin gets mad when Michael interrupts, but he'd never just storm off like that."

"I don't know." And Geoff truly didn't.

"Do you think he'll leave again?" Ray couldn't help the slight fear that leaked into his voice.

"No. No, he wouldn't do that. Not again." But Geoff couldn't be sure. He was just as scared as Ray was.

Michael picked up the bow. When Gavin threw it the string snapped. He watched as the fibers slowly reconnected, making the string new again. Since skeletons couldn't die they needed their bows to do the same. If a skeleton's bow was broken in anyway the magic inside would repair it. Michael ran his hand over the smooth wood. He felt the grooves of initials he, Gavin, and Ray carved into it years ago. "You said you were gonna practice, Ray?"

~~~

Gavin had his face in his pillow. Jack and Ryan sent him home. They apparently could tell that he was mad at Michael and just finding a way to get away from him. Damn their parental skills. Gavin flipped over so he was staring at the ceiling. Gavin's house was covered in paintings. Literally. When he first got his house he had gotten bored and decided to paint on the walls. There was a faded painting on the door that he drew with Michael when they were younger. It was times like this when he considered scrapping it off, but he could never bring himself to do it.

There was even a painting that took up the whole ceiling. Gavin, Michael, and Ray decided to paint it one day when they had nothing to do. It took almost two days to perfect and a lot of pricked fingers. They referred to it as the Achievement Hunter logo, which was then recreated in the center of town. Gavin remembered having his hands stained black and green by the end of it. He also remembered how accomplished they all felt after admiring it from the floor. Which also happens to be the reason why there's weird green-black mixture of paint in the shape of hand prints on his floor.

Gavin stood up and went over to the door when someone knocked on it. It was Geoff. "Hey, Gav. Can I come in?"

Gavin didn't respond verbally. Instead, he opened the door wider for Geoff to enter. "Alright," Geoff started. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Gavin sat down on his bed.

"I mean what's going on with you and Michael?" Geoff looked at the painting on the back of the door as he closed it. He remembered opening the door many years ago as Michael and Gavin where painting it. The yellow flowers and little sun were in need of repainting. "He didn't say anything this time."

"He didn't. But he doesn't have to say something like that in order to be a prick."

"So what did he do?"

"It's more like what I did."

"Well then what did you do?"

"Nothing."

That was confusing. "What the hell does that mean? That doesn't make any sense."

"Exactly." Gavin said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I didn't do anything but he acts like I did."

"So you're saying that he's annoyed at you for no reason?" That made no sense. "That can't be true, Gavin. You must've done something stupid. No one gets mad at someone for no reason."

"But I didn't do anything! For once in my life, I'm innocent."

Geoff frowned slightly. This was getting no where. If he asked Michael he wouldn't say anything. "We'll figure it out later, Gavin. Promise." And Geoff left. He had to make sure Michael and Ray didn't kill each other with the bow and arrows.

* * *

It felt like an hour. Maybe two. Obviously it was longer than that, but the time didn't matter. The thing that woke Geoff up from his sleep was a yell. It sounded like Michael and it sounded suspiciously like, "DAMMIT GAVIN!" Geoff groaned and rolled out of bed. When he opened the door he saw Ray, Ryan, and Jack coming out of their houses. "What the hell are you doing you dumb ass?" Geoff rubbed his eyes and walked over to Michael.

"It's too late for you to be yelling," Ray was leaning against the doorway of his dirt house.

"Technically it's too early," Jack motioned to the sun, that was barely peaking over the horizon, from his spot on the steps of his house.

"Shut up, Jack. No one cares about your technicalities."

"So what the fuck is wrong with you?" Ryan asked Michael. Geoff and Ryan were the only ones not near their houses.

"Gavin! That stupid fuck! I came over to apologize for being an asshole to him -"

"You came before the sun even came up? Man, you must've had a really guilty conscience." Ray said.

"Shut up, Ray!"

"What about Gavin?" Geoff redirected the conversation before Michael beat the shit out of Ray.

"He's gone! He fucking did it again!"


	3. Yet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Gents and present Lads begin their journey to search for Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lads are teens in these flashbacks. Just thought that should be noted.

Geoff couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gavin did it again. He ran away. Why the fuck would he do that?! It didn't work out last time! This was Michael's fault. Again. Geoff was about two seconds away from beating the crap out of Michael. The only thing that stopped him was how pissed off Michael was. No one wins against an angry bear. "What? H-He's gone?" All traces of sleepiness left Ray immediately. "When did he leave?"

"You think I fucking know? I just checked his house right now!" Michael was seriously upset. This was the total opposite if how he acted last time.

"Do you think he went back?" Ryan asked. "He knows someone there now."

Michael felt old rage bubble at the mention of "someone". "I'm gonna fucking burn that village to the ground this time."

Geoff grabbed Michael's arm before he could run off. "Like hell you are. Gavin'll be pissed at you for life, not to mention you could kill innocent villagers."

Michael glared at Geoff. He was right. "Fine. I won't burn the damn place down." He pulled his arm away from Geoff. "But I'm gonna beat the shit out of Gavin when we get him back."

~~~

By the time the sun rose they were ready to go. Michael was still incredibly pissed. They all tried to calm him down but it didn't exactly seem to work. "Y'know, Michael --"

"Fuck off, Ray."

"I was just --"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Michael stormed off ahead of Ray.

Ray looked over to Geoff, Jack, and Ryan. "I'm out of ideas."

"I'm sure he'll calm down when we find Gavin," Jack said.

"They'll probably be pissed at each other," Ray muttered.

"It'll be fine, Ray," Geoff said. "It worked out last time, right?"

Ray mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Yeah, well, I thought last time was the last time."

* * *

  _Ray was putting roses in his chest when he heard their yelling. He didn't pay much attention to it. Michael and Gavin always yelled. What startled him was the moment of silence and then the slam of a door. That was new. Ray closed the chest and then poked his head out his door. He saw Michael storm off to his house. So Gavin was the one that slammed the door. Why? Ray looked around. Jack, Geoff, and Ryan weren't there. Ray left his house and headed over to Gavin's. He twirled the rose between his fingers before knocking on the door._

_"Go away."_

_Ray was startled, to say the least. Did he think he was Michael? "It's me."_

_There was a slight pause and then Ray heard some shuffling. "Just... Go away, Ray. I don't want to talk to anyone right now."_

_Well that was cause for concern. And was Gavin... crying? "Gavin, c'mon, please." Still nothing. "I'm coming in anyway."_

_"Ray --"_

_Ray was not expecting the sight he saw. Gavin was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall and his knees up to his chest with tears streaming down his face. Ray stood there in shocked silence for a moment. "Right, um," He closed the door and pretended that he didn't see an arrow sticking out of it right above the painting. "So... Michael?"_

_Gavin nodded._

_"What happened?"_

_"He's a giant prick."_

_"Alright. Care to be more specific?"_

_Gavin shook his head. "I'd rather not repeat what he said."_

_"Oh... So he said something to you?" Ray sat on the foot of Gavin's bed. "Don't listen to him, then. He was just being a douche bag. Besides, he'll come over tomorrow to apologize. Doesn't he always do that?"_

_Gavin didn't look convinced. Ray twirled the rose between his fingers. "Here." Ray handed the rose to Gavin._

_Gavin's tear streaked face turned surprised. "You're... giving me your rose...?" He hesitantly took it from Ray's fingers._

_"Well... yeah. My mom would always give me one if I was sad or sick. And, well, your room is rose-less."_

_Gavin smiled slightly. "It isn't anymore. Thanks Ray."_

* * *

 The village was two days away from Achievement City. Last time it took almost a week to stumble upon it. As the sun set on another day, Michael's rage did not disappear. He was still a very upset bear. "Ray, I swear, if you went off to go pick roses I'm going to throw them all in the fire."

Ray hid the two roses behind his back. "What? No. I went to, um, go get some more... firewood." He picked up a nearby stick and showed Michael.

Geoff shook his head. Michael stared at Ray like he was a moron. "Give me the roses."

"I don't have any." Ray took a step back.

Michael stood up from the ground. "Give me the roses, Ray."

"I don't have any!" Ray took another step back.

"Ray!" Michael started walking toward him.

Ray started to panic slightly. Michael was really going to throw the roses in the fire. "Um..." He kept backing away. "Jack help me!" He took off in the direction Jack was returning from.

"What? Why?" Jack was carrying things to make a small house to spend the night in.

"Michael's trying to burn my roses." Ray hid behind Jack.

"You can just pick some more." Jack tried to walk away but Ray grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Do you know how fucking scarce roses are over here?"

"What do you even need them for? You have a ton back at Achievement City."

Before Ray could answer, Michael came into view. "Give me the damn roses, Ray."

"I'd rather not." Ray tugged on Jack's shirt.

"You don't even fucking need them. Just give them to me. They'll make better firewood than that stick you found."

"Fine." Ray held the rose up. "Come and get me, bitch."

"You guys are dumb asses," Geoff mumbled and shook his head as Michael chased after Ray.

Jack dumped down the supplies. "Where the hell is Ryan, anyway?"

"He went to go get sheep." Geoff saw Michael tackle Ray to the ground. "I probably should've stopped them earlier."

"Nah. They're fine. So when did Ryan leave to get sheep?" Jack looked around like Ryan would just appear out of no where.

"Um... About the same time you left. He should've been back by now. Where the hell is he?"

"Where the hell is who?" Ryan seemed to show out of thin air.

Geoff stared at him for a few seconds. "Never mind."

"Alright then. I got sheep wool!" Ryan dropped the giant bundle on the ground.

Michael started running back to the campsite with a rose in his hand. "Fucking finally!" He threw it into the flames. It didn't take long for the delicate petals to turn to ash.

After the house and beds were made, Michael was the first to fall asleep. It was honestly a surprise to all of them that he didn't just pass out while they were waiting. He was awake for a solid twenty-four hours. Ray walked over to Jack. "Where'd you put it?" Jack reached behind his bed and took out a rose. "Ah, sweet, it's still in perfect condition. Thanks, Jack."

Jack smiled slightly. "No problem."


	4. The Huntress in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Michael gets a blast from the past

The sun was already passed the horizon when they woke up and were ready to go. They could probably get to the village before nightfall. Michael couldn't wait to get there. If he couldn't burn down the village, then he would have to kick someone's ass. It would most likely be Gavin's... But either way, someone's ass was going to get kicked.

"So what are we gonna do about the angry bear over there?" Ryan asked. "He seems really determined to do something destructive."

"We'll figure it out," Geoff said. "Eventually."

"Maybe before we find Gavin. That would probably be best." Ray added.

"You guys should really talk quieter." Michael stated flatly without turning around.

* * *

  _"GEOFF!"_

_Ray nearly fell out of bed at the sound. What was Michael yelling about, anyway? Ray lazily rolled out of bed and left his small hut. He saw Michael pacing nervously outside Gavin's door while everyone else came out of their houses. "Alright," Geoff yawned. "What's going on?"_

_"I-I did something really bad. I didn't think... I was just... I was just so mad. I..." Michael started to ramble._

_"Michael, calm down." Geoff grabbed Michael's shoulders to stop him from pacing. "Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."_

_"O-okay." Michael took in a shaky breath. "Gavin's gone. H-he's not in his house and he's not anywhere nearby. I don't know where he went."_

_Ray stared at Michael in shock. Gavin was upset at Michael yesterday... Does that mean he left because of what Michael said? No... no, Gavin would never do that._

_"Gavin left?" Geoff repeated slowly. "Why would he do that?"_

_"I-I did it. I made him leave. I said... Oh my God I can't believe I said that to him." It looked as if Michael was just realizing the damage he did. "I... I'm so stupid. Why would I say that to him?! We have to find him, Geoff. We --"_

_"Calm down, Michael," Geoff interrupted. "We're going to find him, alright? We just need you to calm down. Can you do that?"_

_Michael nodded his head_ _in case_ _his voice betrayed him._

_"Okay... Good. It's going to be fine. We'll find him, don't worry."_

* * *

 In an ominous turn of events, it started raining. At first it came down like falling leaves but then it began pouring like a giant waterfall. The trees couldn't really save them from getting soaked. "What do we do now?" Ray asked over the roar of the water. "Do we just wait it out?"

"There's a house over there," Geoff pointed to the soft glow of lights. "Whoever's living there might let us spend the rest of the day inside."

Without any protest they hurried over to the house. From the outside it was very simple. A small two-story wooden house with a few windows and a door. The torches that lined the worn-out path had been put out by the rain, leaving the damp smell of smoke. Geoff walked up and knocked on the door. After a few moments the door slowly creaked open. A young lady with red hair wore a shocked expression on her kind face. "Can I help you?" She wore an outfit that kind of reminded the travelers of a penguin. She had a black coat, a white shirt, a black skirt with worn-down stockings underneath, and orange boots that somehow went with her outfit without looking strange.

"Do you mind if we stay here until the rain clears up?" Geoff asked politely. "We'll leave as soon as it happens."

"Oh, sure." She opened the door to let the men in. "I just started a fire, you're welcome to warm yourselves up by it."

Inside the cabin was actually quite roomy. The brick fireplace in the little living room had flames beckoning the soaked travelers to its heat. A table and a few chairs sat in the dining room/kitchen, even though it seemed the woman lived alone. "So what brings you all here?" The woman took a seat on the chair in the kitchen while her visitors huddled around the fire.

"We were trying to look for someone," Michael answered.

The woman stiffened in her chair but it went unnoticed. "Is this someone lost?"

"Not exactly." Michael wrung his hands in the autopilot that showed he was secretly nervous or worried.

The woman's uneasiness evaporated and she suddenly studied Michael. It looked as if she was searching for something hiding deep underneath the surface. "Do I... know you?"

"Know me?" Michael scanned the woman from her head to her feet. Nothing about her was familiar. "I don't think so. I haven't known anyone but these guys for... what? Twenty years?"

The woman's eyes lit up like she discovered the most precious thing in the world. "Michael?" Her voice was filled with disbelief. "Michael Jones?" She stood up slowly.

"That's me..." Michael glanced at Ray. Ray just shrugged.

The woman smiled broadly, but then it shrunk slightly. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"I get the feeling I should; with how eager you're getting. But I don't. Not in the slightest."

"It's me. It's Lindsay. We were best friends before..." Lindsay cut herself off.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. "Before what?"

Lindsay hesitated. "No one knew exactly what happened. One day you were just gone. You're mother said you died, but she didn't show grief, just remorse -- like it was her fault."

Michael concealed his emotions with a nonchalant mask. "She better've felt guilty after what she did."

"Michael..." Geoff said in a warning tone that Michael was all too used to hearing.

Lindsay fiddled with the end of her skirt, then her hand suddenly shot into the pocket of her coat. "Maybe this'll help you remember me." Lindsay took out her hand to reveal a small wooden bird that was in desperate need of new red paint. "You made it for me for my birthday."

Michael remembered getting cuts on his hands from carving it and having to pick a dozen roses because he accidentally spilled the red paint over the floor the first time. "I remember that..." Michael hesitantly walked forward and lifted the bird out of Lindsay's hand. It was quite old. The paint tried to cling onto the worn-down wood in a poor attempt to return it to its former state. Michael looked at Lindsay as he returned the wooden sculpture. When it was placed in her hands, he saw everything as it was many years ago.

Michael must have made some sort of expression of recognition because Lindsay looked absolutely ecstatic. "Oh!" She jumped as if she frightened herself. "Your friend, the one you were looking for." She set the bird on the table. "I promised not to tell you where he was, but, you seem really worried. Oh, please, don't give me that look. We were friends for years, I know all the things you do when you try to hide your feelings."

Michael's ears turned pink. "So? That doesn't mean anything..." He glared at Ray when he started snickering.

"Right." Lindsay rolled her eyes. "You haven't changed at all. Anyway, he's upstairs. Be gentle!" Lindsay added that last part before anyone could move. Then she pointed at Michael. "That was meant for you."

Michael scoffed before heading up the stairs with everyone minus Lindsay. Upstairs was obviously a bedroom. There were four beds, Gavin was currently sitting on one of them. "Gavin," Michael spoke before anyone else could.

Gavin put down the book he was looking at and turned to the new members of the room. He avoided looking at Michael.

Michael sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I was being an asshole to you for no reason. But I'm done. I won't do it again. So get your ass up and come home."

Gavin rolled his eyes but stood up.

The men walked back down the stairs. "Thanks for letting me stay here, Lindsay," Gavin said. "But I don't appreciate you telling them I was here."

Lindsay grinned sheepishly. "Sorry... You guys should come and visit again sometime."

"We'll be sure to do that," Geoff agreed as he opened the door. It was only drizzling now.

"Thanks, Lindsay." Michael lingered by the door.

Lindsay smiled sweetly. "It was nice to see you again, Michael."

Michael nodded slightly before closing the door behind him.

Lindsay sighed and sat down at the kitchen chair. It would be a while until the house's other inhabitants return. She ran her fingers over the old wooden bird. The house was empty and silent once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this update came later than usual. I was busy. Sorry


	5. Ready to Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Ray hates everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so now the Lads are around ten. It's a few days after they had their treasure hunt.

_Gavin skipped after Ray. Ray was going to get some roses and Gavin wanted to tag along. He didn't say no because one; that's rude, and two; Gavin and Michael were practically inseparable so it was a miracle he wanted to come. Gavin tugged the string of his bow that he brought with him. "Hey, Ray, do you think we can find some Skeleton's arrows?"_

_"I don't know, Gavin. Maybe. You'll have to be really lucky." Ray plucked a rose from a sad looking bush. He had picked so many roses he almost never cut his fingers on the thorns._

_"Oh." Gavin looked at the ground, discouraged._

_Ray stood up straight and saw Gavin's forlorn expression. "Uh... but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try. I'm sure you'll fine one."_

_"Really?" Gavin gained back some of his enthusiasm. They continued on their quest for roses and arrows._

_"Yeah."_

_They wandered into one of the many little forests Achievement City had to offer. Gavin always liked walking around in them. It was cool and relaxing underneath the tree branches. Ray spotted a healthy bush of roses next to a thin looking tree. Gavin trailed behind him as he went over to pick the flowers. Gavin was too busy looking around the forest to really pay attention. It was just really pretty._

_"Alright, Gavin," Ray said standing up. "I can't carry anymore roses so we should start heading back."_

_"Aw, but it's so pretty here, Ray," Gavin whined. "Can't we stay here a few more moments?"_

_"I think you mean minutes, and no we can't. Geoff is gonna start worrying if we're not back soon."_

_Gavin pouted. "Fine. I guess you're --" Something hit the tree next to them. Gavin and Ray stared at it for a few seconds. "Is that a arrow?"_

_Ray stepped hesitantly towards it._  "An  _arrow and y_ es... _Yes it is." He looked around. "Who shot it at us? Skeletons can only come out during the night."_

_Gavin tightened his grip on his bow when he heard something move behind him. He stood still for a few seconds before rolling, almost as if it was practiced, to the arrow in the tree. In one swift movement he drew the loaded bow on the intruder. Ray knew for a fact that Gavin had never touched a bow in his life before. How did he know how it worked? But the shock was replaced with fright when he saw who shot the arrow._

_The Skeleton reached behind him to pull another arrow out of his quiver._

_Before he could arm himself, Gavin let the arrow fly. It hit his shoulder, sending all the bones connected to it clattering to the floor._

_"Whoa," Gavin and Ray breathed out._

_"I'm guessing Skeleton's arrows do more damage on Skeletons than regular arrows," Ray said. "Nice shot, by the way, didn't know you could do that. But we should really get going."_

_Gavin stood up and shortly followed after Ray, but not before giving a confused look to the Skeleton. "It's not night, what is that thing doing out?"_

_"I don't know, maybe --" Ray cut himself off with a yelp. He skidded to a halt. Gavin ended up running into his back, sending all the roses to the floor._

_Gavin moved next to Ray. "Why'd you --? oh."_

_The Skeleton reattached his bony hand. He reached behind him to pull an arrow out of his quiver._

_"How is that possible? He can't be faster than us!" Ray exclaimed as the Skeleton drew his bow back. Gavin could tell he was doing it agonizingly slow on purpose, but he couldn't tell the reason why. But the agonizingly slow pace ended suddenly. Too suddenly. Before Gavin or Ray could react, the Skeleton shot the arrow. It flew through the air and hit it's destination; directly on Gavin's shoulder. The force and shock sent Gavin on the ground._

_"Gavin!" Ray glanced wearily at the Skeleton. He was slowly getting another arrow._

* * *

There was an unnatural silence coming from Gavin since they returned. He hadn't said a word to Michael and he barely spoke to anyone else. Geoff decided to leave him be. "He'll talk when he's ready." But Ray knew Gavin wasn't going to speak unless someone tried to talk to him. So he was surprised when Gavin's house was empty. He had been hiding in there the whole time.

Ray decided to go to where they practiced archery. When Gavin wasn't in his house, he was usually there. When Ray arrived he found Gavin throwing his bow harshly at the ground. Multiple arrows followed after it. "Gavin?" He called out cautiously. "You okay?"

Gavin spun around and kept his hands behind his back. It was clear he had been crying. "Yeah. Never better. Absolutely top." He gave a brittle smile.

Ray glanced him up and down. "What's wrong with your hands?"

"My hands?" Gavin took a small step back. "Nothing. Why?"

Ray ignored the question. "Really? Let me see them, then."

"There's nothing to see. They're just hands -- you have them, too."

Ray gave him a look. "I'd rather see yours."

Gavin hesitated. He knew how persistent Ray could be. But he slowly removed his hands from his back and held them out for Ray to see.

Ray walked forward and looked at Gavin's hands. They were bloody like they had been cut several times. "What the hell did you do?!"

Gavin flinched. "It's hard to see when you have tears in the way, and you know how Skeleton arrows do a lot more damage..." He kicked an arrow that had blood smeared on it.

Ray gave him a stern look, something that wasn't normal on his face. "You grabbed it while it was rebuilding, didn't you?"

Gavin didn't say anything.

"Let's go get your hands cleaned up." He grabbed Gavin's arm and practically dragged him to the little river nearby.

* * *

_Ray hid behind a tree with Gavin. Gavin had his hand on his shoulder where the arrow currently was. He slid down the bark of the tree to sit on the grass. Ray went to stick his head out to see if the Skeleton had moved, but an arrow went whizzing above his head. He squeaked and moved back behind the tree. "He's definitely playing with us now," Ray groaned. "We're trapped."_

_Gavin didn't say anything._

_"If anything we're gonna_ _have'ta_ _run. That's probably our only option..." Ray ran a hand through his hair. "We're gonna run. Do you think you can do it, Gavin?"_

_Gavin was silent._

_"Gavin?" Ray quickly fell to his knees. "Gavin, wake up!" Ray shook his uninjured shoulder. Gavin didn't react to it. "Come on, Gavin! I need you to wake up! I can't run without you." Ray paused. There was a sound of bones clacking; the Skeleton was moving. They needed to leave. "Sorry, Gavin. This might hurt a lot." Ray quickly moved to Gavin's injured shoulder. He put one hand on his shoulder, around the wound, and one on the arrow. Ray took a deep breath before yanking it out._

_Gavin yelped and looked blearily at Ray. Ray grabbed Gavin's bow and aimed it at the slow moving Skeleton. He pulled back the string and let the bloodied arrow go. It crashed into the Skeleton's skull, making it fall apart with the bones clattering to the ground with the quiver and bow. "Come on,_ _Gav_ _." Ray pulled up Gavin. He had to help him stay on his feet. "Michael and Geoff are gonna kill me." Ray slung the bow over his shoulder._

_As fast as they could move, they left the forest, an arrow chasing after them. It stabbed the ground beside Ray's feet. "Oh, no way..." Ray stared at the arrow. "He should be down for hours! That's impossible!"_

_"The sun," Gavin mumbled._

_It took Ray a few seconds to realize what Gavin meant. "Good thinking." Ray turned them around so he could keep his eyes on the Skeleton. Slowly, very slowly, they started walking backwards in an attempt to draw the Skeleton out. But what happened is what Ray did not expect to see._

_The Skeleton walked out, as he hoped, but instead of burning it remained in tact._

_"T-this shouldn't --" Ray tripped over something. Gavin and Ray were sent tumbling down a hill. At the bottom of the hill, Ray groaned when Gavin's bow snapped beneath him. Gavin hissed and held onto his shoulder. Ray stood up and grabbed the broken bow, only to yell in pain and drop it on the floor again. He looked at his hand, there was a giant cut across his palm and several little ones on his fingers. The bow was slowly materializing new wood to replace the broken pieces. "Guess we can't touch that while it's rebuilding..." Ray held his hand close to his chest._

_He looked to Gavin, who was laying on the ground looking quite pale and in pain. "Don't worry, Gavin," Ray glanced up at the hill. "I'll get you home."_

* * *

Michael stepped out of his house when he saw Ray pulling Gavin to the little mud hut. "What're you doing?" He asked.

Ray looked at Michael. "It's none of your business," he snapped. He then shoved Gavin into his house and slammed the door after they were both inside.

Michael stared at Ray's door in shock. Ray never got mad like that. What the hell was going on? Michael debated opening the door. On one hand, Ray would possibly kick his ass: on the other, he would find out what just happened. Ah, well, Ray couldn't possibly beat him up as badly as he thought. Michael opened the door to Ray's little mud house.

" -- stupid fuck!"

The two Lads inside turned their heads to the intruder. Gavin sat on Ray's bed with his hands all bandaged up. Ray was standing with tears forming in his eyes. Michael glanced between the two of them, trying to piece the puzzle together. "What's going on?"

Ray rubbed his eyes. "Gavin --"

"Nothing," Gavin interrupted. "You wouldn't care anyway."

Michael scowled. "What makes you say that? I've cared about you for years, Gavin. If you'd stop acting like an angst-y teenager you would probably remember that."

Gavin glared at the ground. "I'm sorry, I forgot all of it after you started yelling at me for no reason."

"Listen, you --"

"Both of you, shut up!" Ray growled. "Gavin stand up. You're both coming with me."

They both looked at him, waiting for him to say more. But all they got was a vague explanation.

"I'm gonna help you dumb asses."

* * *

_Ray pressed himself against the hill when another arrow was shot. It barely missed his foot. "Geoff, where the heck are you?" He snatched the arrow and loaded his bow with a hiss. The arrow went flying but didn't hit the intended target. The bow had blood smeared on the smooth wood from Ray's injured hand._

_Ray looked over to Gavin. Blood soaked the green material of his shirt. Ray looked up at the Skeleton on the hill. He was mocking them, he had them trapped. "Oh, yeah?" Ray said to the Skeleton. "Well at least I can run without my bones shaking!" He slung the bow over his shoulder and scooped up Gavin. He bolted in the direction of Achievement City._

_Ray ran as fast as he could with his injured friend in his arms. The Skeleton was right on his tail. Ray skidded to a halt before he ran into the familiar faces in front of him. "Gavin!" Michael's voice squeaked._

_"No time!" Ray shouted before anyone else could speak. "There is an immortal Skeleton right behind me! The sun doesn't kill it, and I shot it right in the skull but it came back in like five seconds."_

_"That's impossible," Ryan said. "Are you sure it's a Skeleton?"_

_An arrow shot the tree beside Ryan._

_"That looks like it," Jack answered as Ray moved behind Michael._

_"C'mon, then," Geoff carefully took Gavin from Ray's arms. "We should get back home."_

_Without hesitation, the Hunters ran back to Achievement City. They went straight to Geoff's house, the most durable house in the City. Geoff set Gavin down on his bed and the Gents went to get supplies to help him. Michael plopped himself down on the ground beside the bed, embracing his legs and resting his head on his knees. Ray set the bow down and looked at his bloodied hand. "How did this happen?" Michael asked, but his eyes remained on Gavin's pale face._

_"Skeleton," Ray answered. "Gavin shot it in the shoulder and when it came back I guess it wanted revenge."_

_"He shouldn't have gone with you," Michael mumbled._

_"What?"_

_"He shouldn't have gone with you," Michael said louder. "You can't bring him with you anywhere ever again."_

_Ray frowned at Michael. "You can't tell me what to do and you can't stop Gavin from coming with me anywhere. What makes you think you can say that?"_

_Michael glared at Ray. "This. This makes me think I can say that! Gavin is dying because of you!" He shook his head. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. I knew I shouldn't have let you near Gavin."_

_Ray started to feel his anger bubble. Michael was being selfish. Gavin was his own person, not an object. "You're not Gavin's keeper! You can't tell him what to do and you can't protect him! Who protected him before he met you? No one! He was fine on his own! He's probably seen more than you have! If anything, this is your fault!"_

_"My fault?!" Michael stood up. "How is it my fault?!"_

_"If you didn't find him before Geoff did, he wouldn't follow you like a lost puppy! He would be able to take care of himself than have you do it for him!"_

_"You know what —?!"_

_The Gents rushed back inside. Michael and Ray glared daggers at each other as the older boys helped their friend._


	6. Dark Achievement City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ray's actions fuck him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Nether here doesn't really follow the rules of the actual Nether. Just keep that in mind. Don't hurt me.

Ray led Gavin and Michael without a word. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it sure was filled with anger. They were all mad at each other for different reasons. Eventually Ray led them into a forest. Directly in the center of a clearing was an obsidian ring. Four on the bottom and top and five on the sides. The inside was a swirling purple portal. "What are we doing here?" Michael asked cautiously. He had no idea what this thing was.

"Why are we in front of a Nether Portal?" Gavin looked at it wearily.

Michael's eyes widened. "That's what this is? I've never seen one before..." Michael took a step forward to examine it further.

"I found it a while ago," Ray carried no emotion. "I have no idea what's on the other side."

Gavin did.

"So why did you bring us here?" Michael ran his fingers along the blocks. It gave off a static-y feeling.

"I told you why." Ray looked at the Portal with minor interest. Everything about Ray right now was not in his character.

Gavin put the pieces together rather quickly, and he didn't like the picture it made. "Ray, don't -"

But Ray already shoved him into Michael, sending both of them through the Portal.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Michael and Gavin tumbled out of the Portal. Gavin stood up and yelped. "Ghast!" He tugged Michael out of the way of the incoming fireball. It landed directly on the Portal, the purple swirl dying out like a candle flame, but the actual Portal remained in perfect condition. Gavin held his hands close to his chest. He should've just told Michael to move rather than pull him.

"What the hell was that?!" Michael exclaimed. The giant white flying thing with tentacles floated away.

"That was a Ghast," Gavin replied. "It's probably going to be the thing that kills us. Or we could always fall off a cliff. Possibly burn in lava. Oh, but the Magma Cubes could always get us. Who knows, we might find a Blaze. But then again you have a possibility of pissing off a Zombie Pigman. We --"

"Gavin," Michael looked at him like he was insane. "I have no fucking clue what you're going on about."

"Right..." Gavin looked around and froze. This was new. "That's... what? How? Michael, look at this."

"Gavin, you can... what is that?" Michael looked at hell's equivalent of Achievement City. Everything seemed exact, but he was unfamiliar with the materials the houses and logo were made from. "Did someone build this?"

"No," Gavin answered. "Whatever's built in the Overworld is transferred over here."

"All the villages?"

"Yep."

"Lindsay's house?"

"I'm sure we'll stumble upon it."

Michael looked at his house. "So everything is exact? Block for block?"

"It should be. I'm not sure if the materials transfer over, too, though. Our chests might be empty."

"Great. We're gonna starve to death."

"Starving to death is the least of our worries." Gavin glanced around wearily. "Maybe we should get in a house... Geoff's looks like it won't break easily."

Michael and Gavin sat on the floor in Geoff's gigantic house. It was rather dark and a lot more menacing than Geoff's actual house. Gavin brought his knees up to his chest and played with the end of his scarf. Why did Ray want them here? Didn't he know that pushing people through a portal wasn't a smart thing to do? "So what do we do now?" Michael asked. He had been watching Gavin cautiously, as if he might explode, the whole time. "You seem to know a lot about the Nether."

Gavin kept his eyes on his hands. "I don't know everything. I only speak from experience."

_"_ **_He's probably seen more than you have!_ ** _"_

"Experience?" Michael ignored Ray's voice in his head. He was the reason they were there in the first place. "Experience from what? When have you gone here?"

Gavin shifted awkwardly. "When I was a kid. Before you found me..." He looked up at Michael, but he avoided his eyes. "It's not important. We should focus on finding a way out of here. We've gone through things like this before, haven't we?" Gavin stood up.

_"_ **_He was fine on his own!_ ** _"_

Oh... "Gavin." Michael remained on the floor.

"Geoff has a bunch of chests. We should check and see if something transferred over." Gavin started walking over to the trap door.

"Gavin." Michael stood up.

"If we don't find anything we could --"

"Gavin!" Michael grabbed Gavin by the shoulders. "Shut up. I don't care how you found your way into the Nether before I found you, if you don't want to tell me that's fine. And yeah, we've gone through things like this before, but we were like eight and not in hell. Besides..."

Gavin waited for Michael to continue, but it didn't seem like he was going to. "Besides, what?"

Michael shook his head. "Never mind. We'll just, uh, look through Geoff's chests or whatever."

" ** _If anything, this is your fault!_** "

* * *

_Sunlight twinkled through the mouth of the cave like streamers blowing in the wind. Michael smelled damp dirt and smoke. He rolled over to see Gavin curled up into a tight green ball. He considered, for a moment, waking him up but decided against it. Might as well let him sleep. Michael sat up slowly, body stiff from sleeping on the cave floor. He looked around. There wasn't a fire in the cave... Where was the smell of smoke coming from?_

_Michael stood up and cautiously walked to the opening of the cave. When he looked out he didn't see anything unusual. He turned back around and walked back to his spot next to Gavin. Michael leaned against the cave wall and waited for Gavin to wake up. He looked at the green scarf Lindsay had made him one day. She said her mother helped her make it. It was long and it had a creeper face at the end of it. It was also soft and warm, quite like the person who made it._

_There was a tug on Michael's sleeve. Michael turned to see Gavin sitting rather close to him. "What's up?"_

_Gavin pointed to deep inside the cave. He made a strange hissing noise._

_Michael looked at the dark shadows that threatened to swallow them. "What? Is something there?"_

_Gavin pouted. He seemed to think for a moment before opening his mouth and putting his fingers up to it to make something similar to fangs. He made that odd hissing noise again._

_"Are you saying there's a...?" Eight bright red eyes popped eerily through the shadows. "Spider!" Michael grabbed Gavin's hand and they bolted out of the cave. They didn't stop running until they couldn't see the cave anymore. "Okay... That was kind of scary." Michael dropped Gavin's hand._

_Gavin tilted his head to the side._

_"Scary," Michael repeated. "I don't know how to explain that..."_

_Gavin stared at Michael for a few seconds before recreating the Spider mime he did earlier. "Name."_

_"Spider?" Michael copied Gavin. Gavin nodded. "Yeah, that's called a Spider."_

_"S... Spider," Gavin said with uncertainty._

_Michael grinned. "You got it."_

_"Spider." Gavin still looked a bit uncertain about the word._

_"Yeah, that's how you say it." Michael couldn't stop grinning. "You've got two words down, now."_

_Gavin tilted his head._

_Michael's smile faded slightly. "We just have the rest of the English language to go." He grabbed Gavin's hand again. "My mom's a better teacher. When we find her she can teach you all the words you need to know."_

* * *

Geoff whistled as he walked. It was actually quite peaceful today. The ground crunched beneath his boots when he reached the dirt. Geoff stopped whistling and walking abruptly. Laying carelessly on the ground in front of him was Gavin's bow and several arrows. Upon further inspection he saw one of the arrows covered in blood. As a parent would, he automatically thought the worst. To make sure his fears were incorrect, Geoff ran to Achievement City.

He was about to go to Gavin's house when he saw Ray coming out of his little mud hut. "Ray!" Geoff called. Ray looked up. "Have you seen Gavin?" Geoff headed over to Ray.

"Why?" Ray pushed his glasses up.

"Because I wanna know where he is." Geoff crossed his arms.

"Have you checked his house? He hasn't been out of there lately."

"His bow and arrows were over at target practice."

"Oh. Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some odd reason it didn't save after this point. But what basically happened is that Ray told Geoff that Michael and Gavin are in the Nether


	7. Quoth the Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,  
> Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;  
> But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,  
> And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore?"   
> This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!" -   
> Merely this and nothing more."

" _What?!_ "

Ray was shocked at Geoff's outburst. "Is that a bad thing or something?"

"Yes! It's a bad thing! A very bad thing!" Geoff ran a hand through his hair. "Why are they in the Nether?" He didn't even know there was a Portal near Achievement City!

"They were being ass holes to each other. I sent them there for a team building exercise."

Geoff groaned. Ray was insane. "Don't you know what's in the Nether?"

"No... do you?"

"Not personally. I only know because Gavin told me. All those things sound vicious."

"Wait... what?" Ray nearly shouted. "Gavin's been there before?" Why didn't he tell him?

"Yes. When he was a kid. I'm the only one he's told. Now let's go get them before they end up dying."

* * *

Gavin shut the chest with his elbows and sighed. All the things transferred over, luckily. But Geoff didn't have any food left over in these chests. They would have to go check the other houses. That meant going outside. "No food in that one?" Michael asked.

"None." Gavin sat on top of the chest.

Michael sighed. "We'll just have to check the other houses, then." He turned to climb the ladder back up, but stopped when Gavin didn't follow. He turned back around to face him. "You coming, Gav?"

Gavin shifted awkwardly. "Do we really have to go now? We're not starving, are we?"

Michael frowned. "What're you going on about?"

"I'm saying we should go later. Like not now."

Michael scanned Gavin. He had his hands together and it looked like he wanted to disappear. He was scared. Michael sighed again. "I'll go alone, then."

"What? Michael --"

"It's fine, Gavin. If you don't want to go, I can just go by myself."

"But Michael --"

"Shut up. Stay here and don't move." Michael ascended the ladder and closed the trap door. Before he opened the door to leave Geoff's house, he took a deep breath and reassured himself everything would be okay. Once the door opened a wave of heat rushed in. Everything would be okay.

The closest house was Ryan's. So that's where Michael went. Ryan's house was very similar to Ray's. But Ryan's mud hut was a lot more narrow. He also had a few strange things in there. For example, a cow in a hole and a chicken in glass along with a pig that just hangs around. In the Nether the cow looked as if he was possessed and the chicken started pecking on the glass viciously as soon as Michael walked in. The pig was replaced by a strange creature Michael didn't recognize. "It's great to see Ryan's house creepier than usual," Michael said sarcastically to himself.

He opened the chest near the door. Inside was whatever Ryan usually kept in there. There wasn't any food in it. Michael checked all the chests and found them food-less. He closed the chest near Ryan's bed and heard a banging on the door. Michael turned around to see a blob of magma through the little window of the door. He took a step back, right into the Nether version of Prince Oinkins I.

Prince Oinkins made a squealing noise and swung his sword at Michael. Michael jumped out of the way and watched Ryan's bed get sliced. "Oh," Michael watched Prince Oinkins struggle to get his sword out of the bed. "You must be a Zombie Pigman or whatever."

The banging on the door got louder. When Michael looked back he saw the door begin to deteriorate slowly from the heat of the Magma Cube. Prince Oinkins squealed again and attempted to hit Michael. The Pigman barely missed him. "You have terrible aim," Michael commented from the glass container he was pressed up against. "Shit." He ducked when Prince Oinkins went to stab him. The glass shattered instantly.

The chicken inside walked right up to Michael and started pecking at his legs. Michael lost his balance and fell over, right into the broken glass. "Ow! You stupid bird!" The Zombie Pigman jabbed at Michael again, causing him to have to roll out of the way. "I hate the Nether." Michael winced as he stood up. The door was almost gone. He needed to find a sword.

Before Prince Oinkins could swing again, Michael rushed over to one of Ryan's chest to find a sword; the chicken squawking after him. Luckily there was an iron one in there. Michael turned around and quickly deflected Prince Oinkins's swing. The Magma Cube busted through the door as Michael stabbed the Zombie Pigman. "Goddammit. Ow! Go away you fucking chicken!" Michael kicked the chicken off to the side.

The Magma Cube looked similar to a Slime. Except the icky goo was replaced with scalding lava. Fighting it should be similar, right? Just cut the big one and they multiply into smaller and smaller pieces until there's nothing left. But as Michael sliced through the Cube he discovered a side-effect. It did split up as he had hoped, but the lava was so hot it started melting the sword. He stared at the sword in shock for a moment before he hit one of the smaller Magma Cubes. Each swing Michael took ended up dissolving the sword further. By the time the smallest Cubes were gone, so was the sword.

Michael looked at the hilt -- it was all that was left -- and then tossed it on the ground. He decided to go back to Geoff's house. It was dangerous being out here. He also had to see if Gavin actually decided to listen and stay where he was.

* * *

_Gavin looked around at the trees as he followed the boy he met yesterday.  He didn't know his name yet and he also didn't know how to ask for it. Or if he even had one. Would Gavin have to give him a name the same way the boy gave him one? Gavin wouldn't know how to do that. He didn't know any names in the language the boy spoke._

_An insect with blue wings fluttered in front of Gavin. It nearly kissed his nose before floating away. He smiled broadly and watched it flap it's blue petals. Gavin knew the insect as_ flaugun.  _But he was unsure how to say it in the other language he was learning. Maybe he could ask the boy how to. It might have a pretty name to match the pretty insect._

_"Gavin."_

_Gavin turned to the person who had spoke his new name. The boy gave a small smile. Words spilled out of his mouth that Gavin didn't understand. He remembers the boy saying some of the words before, but he was speaking too fast to recognize anything else. The boy paused before speaking again. Then he sat down beneath a tree. He motioned for Gavin to follow him. Some more words were spoken._

_Gavin tilted his head slightly. His brain seemed to put together the strange puzzle that the boy had given him. The weird hand motion that he did went with the word "come". And that meant go where he is. And that's what Gavin did. But he didn't know the other words that were said._

_The boy said something else and patted the grass next to him._

_Gavin went through the same process. "Sit?" He questioned as he did what he thought the action was. The way the boy's lips tilted up showed Gavin he was right._

_"Yeah. You got it." Gavin was familiar with those words. Even though he wasn't quite sure what it meant exactly. But he was pretty sure it meant that he did a good job._

_Gavin decided to ask one of the questions he had. "Name?"_

_The boy looked confused._

_Gavin pointed at him and repeated, "Name?"_

_"Oh." The boy understood what Gavin was trying to ask. "I'm Michael."_

_Gavin was unsure of how to say that. "M..."_

_"Michael," Michael said slower._

_"M... Michael." Gavin tried to mimic the sound of the foreign word._

_Michael's lips curled up and he made a noise Gavin had only heard near villages. He said some more unrecognizable words. It made Gavin have a feeling he didn't say his name correctly._

_Gavin pouted then spotted the blue_ flaugun  _beating it's wings to reach the sky_.  _He tugged on Michael's sleeve and pointed to it. "Name?"_

_Michael searched the sky for a second. "Butterfly? That's a butterfly."_

_"Butterfly," Gavin said -- almost cautiously._

_Michael nodded and repeated the same motion with his mouth that he usually did when Gavin said the word right._

_Gavin really liked the way Michael looked when he did that. Gavin also liked the sound he made when he didn't say his name right. They were beautiful things he didn't even know existed. Much like the blue butterfly that hovered above the roses._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I love getting kudos on this story, I appreciate comments more. So don't be shy, comment!


	8. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good "ending".

Ryan was getting real tired of the Lad's bullshit. First, Gavin runs away because Michael was being a dick, and now they have to rescue them because Ray stupidly pushed them through a Nether Portal. He was tired of chasing them down like they were eight years old again. To make it even better, when Ryan went in his house he found Prince Oinkins dead, the glass holding his chicken broken, and the remains of his iron sword. If he hadn't read that book all about the Nether he would have been confused and even more pissed.

The Nether book was written in the language the Ancient's spoke. It was the only book about the Nether the Forest Library (exactly what it sounds like. They have no idea how it got there, either) had to offer. The title read  _A_ _paadi_  which Gavin translated into meaning Nether. Ryan had studied the Ancient language for a while when he was younger, so he knew what most of the book said. But much to his disappointment, he had to ask Gavin to help him read it. So what Ryan learned from the book was that the Nether coexists with the Overworld. What ever happens in the Nether happens in the Overworld and vise versa. Ryan could only guess Michael or Gavin just totally trashed his house for one reason or another.

It better be a good one or else he's going to kick one of their asses.

After the Gents and remaining Lad were ready to face the Nether, they walked to the Portal. None of them have ever been through a Portal before. Which is why they all hesitantly stood in front of it. "I think Ray should go in first," Ryan offered. "After all, he's the reason we have to go to the Nether in the first place."

"Good enough for me." Geoff shoved Ray into the Portal without hesitation. The Gents looked at the Portal as the swirling died down. "Do we  _really_ have to go? Ray can do this by himself, right?"

Ryan and Jack looked at him like he was crazy. Geoff sighed. "Fine. I guess you're right... But I'm not happy about it."

~*~*~*~*~

"Goddammit, Gavin."

"Michael --"

"I told you sit your ass down and not move. What do you do when I leave? Fucking move."

"But I didn't leave the house, Michael."

"That's not the point. You didn't listen. You never fucking listen. When someone tells you something you have to pay attention. They're telling you for a reason, Gavin. What if it was in a more dangerous situation? If I fucking tell you to not move, you don't fucking move!" Michael pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Michael..." Gavin spoke softly.

"What do you want, Gavin?"

"You're hand is bleeding."

"My hand is what?" Michael looked at his hand. There was a large gash on his palm.

Gavin walked up to him and took his hand. "That's a pretty big cut. What happened?"

Michael was about to tell him to shut up, but when his round innocent eyes looked up at him he thought differently. He didn't want to tell those innocent eyes that he almost died. "Uh... n-nothing. I just, uh, I didn't see where I was putting my hand and I, uh, accidentally cut my hand on Ryan's sword."

Gavin looked a little skeptical but didn't say anything. "Here." Gavin unwrapped the scarf from around his neck. He took Michael's hand and began to cover it with the green scarf. "Geoff doesn't have any bandages and we are sure as hell not going back out there."

Michael looked at his green hand. "Um... t-thanks, Gavin."

"You're welcome, Michael." Gavin grinned. "Just like old times, right?"

For some reason Michael found himself blushing. There was no real explanation for it. Gavin was just referencing the day he gave him the scarf, there was nothing else to it. But the more he thought about it the more heat rose to his face.

"You okay, Michael?" Gavin tilted his head in that oh-so familiar way.

"What? Yeah. I'm -- I'm fine. Why... why d'you ask?" Michael internally grimaced at his lame attempt to cover himself.

"You were kinda spacing out on me there."

"Oh, no, I-I'm fine." Michael looked at the ground. "Is there a way we can relight the Portal?"

* * *

_Another long day slowly came to an end for Michael. He had spent all day teaching Gavin different words and phrases. He even pointed to things he named as they walked._   _Gavin was so fast at learning that he could almost form complete sentences. Though some of his pronunciations aren't the best. Which includes, but not limited to, Michael's name. No matter how many times he's said it so far, he just can't get it right._   _"I think we should rest for the night, Gavin."_

_Gavin processed Michael's words before nodding._

_There wasn't any form of shelter nearby, so they had to rest beneath the trees. It was a chilly night tonight. The wind said hello to the tree branches and stole several leaves. The sky was clear, so from in between the breaks of leaves, Michael could see the stars waving from their home up high. Michael wished he could do the same. He wasn't sure if he'd ever see home again. Another breeze rolled by and Michael pulled his sweater closer to himself._ _Gavin shivered and brought his knees up to his chest, as well as pushed his back closer to the tree trunk._

_Michael glanced up at Gavin. He looked freezing. "Hey, Gavin." Michael sat up. Gavin looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Here." Michael unraveled the scarf from his neck and wrapped it around Gavin's. With the fact that Gavin was a little smaller than Michael, and that the scarf was super long, it ended up wrapping around a few times. Michael ended up making it cover his mouth and part of his nose. "At least you'll be warmer now."_

_Gavin ran his fingers along the fuzzy material. He glanced down at the stitched Creeper face before looking up at Michael. "_ Hugall _." The word came out muffled, but Michael was pretty sure it wasn't English._

_"I don't know what that means." Michael pulled his hood over his head, the bear ears poking out like little groundhogs. "Goodnight. We'll find home tomorrow."_

* * *

Ray hit the ground hard. He waited for the world to stop spinning before he got to his feet. His mouth tasted like iron and he shocked himself when he ran a hand through his hair. The Gents stepped through the Portal one by one. "Alright," Geoff looked around. "Creepy. Where would those idiots be?"

"Based on what I've read, they would probably find a place to hide from all the monsters," Ryan said.

"You mean like in there?" Jack pointed to Geoff's house.

Ryan paused then looked to where Jack was pointing. "Exactly."

"Let's go." Geoff led the way.

Ray lagged behind a little bit. He was kind of afraid of what Michael and Gavin would do to him. They would be pissed, no doubt. Hopefully they wouldn't kill him. But still, his fears got the best of him, which is why he ended up hiding behind Jack as Geoff opened the door to his Nether house. They saw Michael standing in front of Gavin as if he was going to protect him from whatever was entering the doorway. When he saw who was there he relaxed. "How did you guys get here?"

"Same way you guys got here." Ryan pointed with his thumb out the door.

"But the Portal was down." Michael looked at them curiously.

"The Portal relights when someone goes through it in the opposite dimension."

"Can we leave now?" Gavin piped up.

They left at Gavin's request. On the way back home, much to Ray's delight, Gavin wasn't mad. Michael was a little pissed, but that was understandable. Hopefully things would be back to normal now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More comments, please! I really appreciate the feedback. <3


	9. You're Made of This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate is a cruel mistress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So, um, I did the math and the ages I had in mind for the Lads and Gents were not accurate in anyway at all. So in the flashback with the treasure hunt that would mean that Michael was nine, Gavin was eight, Ray was seven, Ryan was twelve, Jack was fourteen, and Geoff was twenty-one. Yeah... Damn, Geoff is old. I know it doesn't have to be accurate to their actual years of birth, but I'm weird like that.

_Geoff couldn't remember having a family. But he was sure he had one at one point. How could he have survived as a baby if he didn't have someone to raise him? Still, if he truly had a family, where were they now? Questions like this always ran through Geoff's head. For as long as he's remembered he never stayed in one place for too long. He's always stayed near villages and places with people, but he's never knocked on a door and asked to stay._

_Geoff sighed and slipped off his blue backpack. He's had that thing forever. He took out a blanket (he doesn't remember where he got it) and used his backpack as a not-so-comfortable pillow. Another night, another village. The thought of staying in one place always occurred to him, but he never really listened. What's the point of staying somewhere when he didn't have a family? Geoff sighed again and pulled the old raggedy blanket up to his chin._

_Sleep had nearly taken over when something made a loud bang. Shouting was followed after. "Get out! We can't have this spread to the rest of the family!"_

_Geoff moved around so he could see what was going on. One of the houses' lights were on. A woman had pushed a child out the door. The child fell on the floor and turned to the woman -- most likely his mother. "M-Mom --"_

_"Stay out!" The child's mother slammed the door._

_"Please!" The child stood up on wobbly legs. He knocked on the door. Geoff assumed it was supposed to be banging. "Mom! Dad! L-let me in!" The child began coughing violently and he sunk back to the floor._

_Geoff stared at him. He was pretty sure that child was disowned at this point. That was just all kinds of messed up. Maybe he should go over there... But he was so tired... He was probably going to regret this later. Geoff rolled over and let sleep take him._

* * *

The Lads always knew to stay away from Jack when he was sick. Even now that is the only rule to stay in place. So when Jack began coughing one day the Lads gave each other a look and notified Geoff immediately.

"How're you feeling?" Geoff asked as he closed the door. "Not dying, are you?"

"I'm fine," Jack answered. His nose was stuffy. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Geoff chuckled. "Sure can't." He sat at the end of Jack's bed. "But seriously, though..."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I told you I'm fine. I'm being honest." Jack covered his mouth as he began to cough.

"Oh, yeah, you look great." Geoff waited for Jack to stop coughing before continuing. "You have to tell me if you feel worse or not, Jack. You know --"

"I know," Jack grumbled. "I'm not a child. But I honestly feel fine."

"That's relatively speaking, right?" Ryan popped his head into the room. Even he was told to always be cautious around Jack during times like this. "Because you look terrible."

"Yes, that's relatively speaking." Jack rolled his eyes again.

"Medicine still does nothing for you, huh?" Ryan noted the empty little glass bottle.

Jack took the bottle in his hands. It felt cool against his heated skin. "Well I mean this one actually worked a little bit. I'm not throwing up, am I?"

Ryan nodded. "Duly noted. I just came to see if it worked, I actually have to go and stop Ray from killing Michael." Gavin's squeal was heard. "Or from either of them killing Gavin... Later." Ryan closed the door and started shouting at the Lads as he walked down the steps of Jack's house.

"It's weird having Ryan on Lad Patrol." Geoff looked out the window. Michael pointed at Ray who looked shocked and pointed at Gavin. "I'm usually the one who has to stop them from murdering each other."

Jack crossed his arms. "Someone has to do it. I'm here in bed, and you insist on checking up on me every five seconds."

"Hey. It's for a good reason." Geoff took the little bottle. "If I look away for one second you could suddenly be worse."

"I doubt that."

"You never know."

Silence floated into the room. Neither of them had much to say. Geoff looked down at the bottle. At least they found something that could help Jack at least a little bit. In the beginning, nothing they gave him worked. But after the Lads discovered the Forest Library, and Ryan read almost all the books there, they found a potions book with over twenty pages full of different types of medicine. So whenever Jack got sick Ryan pulled out the potions book and made one of the many medicines in the hopes that that would be the one to cure Jack. Nothing worked so far.

Geoff sighed and stood up. "Get some rest, Jack. I'll be back tomorrow."

Jack watched Geoff leave. When he was sure he wasn't coming back, he wiped the blood on his hand off on the blanket.

* * *

_Morning rolled around and Geoff sat up and stretched. He saw the child from yesterday curled up in front of the door to the house. Geoff stared at him for a few seconds before standing up and walking over to him. The child was young; couldn't have been older than fourteen. Geoff knelt down and shook the child's shoulder. "Hey. Hey, kid. You okay?"_

_The child groaned and blinked his eyes open. He looked at Geoff in confusion. "..._ _Who're_ _you?"_

_Damn, this kid sounded terrible. "I'm Geoff," Geoff said with a smile. "What's your name?"_

_The child hesitated before answering. "I'm Jack... I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."_

_"Well Jack, if you're not supposed to talk to strangers, how do you make friends?"_

_"Uh..." Jack thought for a moment. "I don't know... My mom --" Jack cut himself off abruptly. Tears began to fill his eyes._

_"Don't do that," Geoff almost sounded like he was whining. "It's okay. Listen, I won't be a stranger anymore."_

_"H-_ _how're_ _you gonna do that?" Jack sniffled._

_Geoff smiled. "I'll be your friend. If you get to know me; I'm not a stranger, am I?"_

_"I guess not..."_

_"Great! So I'll be your friend and you'll be mine. Sound like a deal?"_

_Jack nodded._

_"Awesome. So, first official friends thing; get you away from here. You're obviously not doing so well out here on your own."_

_Jack stared at the ground for several seconds. He was probably contemplating how worried his parents would be if he just suddenly disappeared. But he was obviously a smart kid. "Okay," he said quietly._

_Geoff smiled sadly. "Alright. Can you stand?"_

_Jack shook his head._

_"That's fine." Geoff stood up and carefully scooped Jack into his arms. He felt unnaturally light and really warm. Geoff began walking, making sure he wasn't moving too fast. "Just out of curiosity, how old are you?"_

_"_ _M'twelve_ _," Jack answered sluggishly. "How_ _old're_ _you?"_

_Geoff had to think for a moment. He didn't really know. He didn't know what day he was born; he never had a mother to tell him that a specific day they would be celebrating his birth. So instead, he did some minor calculations and estimated how old he was. "Nineteen."_

_Geoff set Jack on the ground as he packed his blanket back in his bag. "_ _Where're_ _we gonna go?" Jack asked as he watched Geoff snap the buttons on his backpack._

_Geoff pulled the straps over each of his shoulders. "Where do you wanna go?"_

_Jack stared at Geoff, almost as if he was unsure of the words that just came out of his mouth. "I don't know..." Then Geoff could almost literally see his eyes spark with excitement. "Can we go to the ocean?"_

_"The ocean? What's so special about water?"_

_"Everything! I've never been to the ocean before. The only thing I know about it is what I've read in books. There's a whole lot of fish that live there, a-and the sand sparkles when the sun hits it just right. When waves crash on the shore you can collect shells --" Jack cut himself off with coughing._

_Geoff winced. Those coughs sounded harsh. Who knew how long this kid was going to last? "Okay. We'll go to the ocean," Geoff said after Jack stopped coughing. "Don't... die or anything."_

_"I won't." Jack was once again in Geoff's arms._

_"That's the one rule I have for this trip. I just wanted to make sure you followed it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't really find a better way to end this chapter... So, uh, yeah... I also don't have an excuse for not updating last Monday other than I completely forgot about it. School is stressing me out, man. Anyway, comment and all that.


	10. Volatile Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate just decided his time was up.

_Jack didn't know who this man was. He just offered to take him away from a home that so obviously didn't want him anymore. That was really enough for Jack to give his consent. But he was also concerned for the stranger. Wouldn't he get sick, too? Everyone was afraid to even_ look _at Jack let alone touch him. His friends stopped saying hi and even Caiti eventually stopped coming to check up on him. That thought alone made Jack feel worse._

_"So, Jack," Geoff spoke. "How long have you been sick?"_

_"Uh... I don't know," Jack answered honestly. "A few weeks, probably. It feels like I've always been sick."_

_Geoff nodded. "Alright then."_

_A few moments of silence passed before Jack spoke again. "Geoff, why're you helping me?"_

_Geoff glanced down at Jack curiously. "Why would I not? Your parents kicked you out because of a silly little cough, and it didn't seem like anyone else was coming to your rescue. So I thought, 'hey, I should go help that kid out.' So I did."_

_"But really though." Jack looked at Geoff knowingly. "_ Why  _did you help me?"_

_Geoff sighed softly. "Alright, you got me. I helped you because I know what it's like to be alone. I know how scary it is realizing you don't have anyone. Trust me, I've been at this for almost twenty years. It doesn't get any easier."_

_"Well... I'm not alone anymore. And neither are you." Jack turned his head away from Geoff to cough. "We have each other, right? Wouldn't that make it a little bit easier?"_

_Geoff stopped walking and looked down at Jack. "... Guess you're right." He gave him a small smile._

* * *

Geoff had been staring at the wall since last night. He hadn't gotten out of bed since. It couldn't be real; this couldn't be happening. Everything was just going so well. It felt out of place that this should happen. It didn't feel right. The world felt even darker and crueler than it was before.

The door to Geoff's house opened slowly, but he didn't react to it. He ignored the footsteps echoing off the stone walls and even the presence of a person near his bed. "Geoff." Jack? "Geoff, you have to get out of bed now. You've stayed in here the whole day." Geoff felt his heart clench when logic told him it wasn't Jack.

Ryan sighed softly when Geoff didn't respond. "Geoff, c'mon. I know this is your way of grieving but you have to at least get out of your house..." Still no response. "The Lads are worried about you.  _I'm_ worried about you. We just want to see you out of your house, Geoff. You don't have to do anything besides that..." Ryan sighed again. "Fine. But I'm coming back tomorrow."

Ryan closed the door to Geoff's house and looked up at the sky. The light blue was beginning to mix into a dark violet. All he could think of was why. Why now? Why him? Why did it have to be that way? Why did he think he was a burden? Why did he have to be so stubborn? Why? Why? Why?  _Why?!_

Ryan avoided looking at the house across from Geoff's as he traveled next door to his own. As soon as he opened the door he discovered why had been outside all day. The potion stands were still there. All the ingredients for the next thing he was supposed to make were scattered about the room. He walked up to one of the stands and grabbed the unfinished blue liquid. When he turned the glass in different directions he discovered the blue sort of glowed. Jack probably would've liked that.

All the stuff needed to be put back where it was, Ryan knew that. But one glance around the room filled him with so much emotion. Guilt, sadness, disbelief, but mostly anger. He was angry that Jack didn't tell anyone how he really felt, he was angry because nothing he did helped, he was angry because there was a hole where a person he cared about used to be. Ryan threw the bottle containing the shimmering blue liquid at the wall. He kicked a potion stand, broke a bowl containing grounded up leaves, smashed more bottles, and basically had a temper-tantrum similar to a child.

But after almost everything seemed to have been dumped on the ground or smashed to pieces, Ryan found the potions book. It was practically perfect compared to the chaos of the room. The cover was wet with whatever liquid got spilled on it. Ryan felt all his hatred pour into this book. With tears burning his eyes he opened it and began ripping pages out. But when almost half the book was gone, he realized it was pointless. Ryan threw the book to the wall farthest from him and let the pages go. They landed in the potions that began to turn the floor into mud.

Ryan wiped his eyes. This was going to be a long night.

~~~

Ray didn't want to get out of bed. He was too tired. But he did it anyway. Ryan was curled up on the floor next to his bed, making Ray jump. Did he come in here last night? "Um... Ryan?" Ray said almost cautiously. He shook Ryan's shoulder gently. "Ryan?"

Ryan blinked his eyes open and he looked groggily up at Ray.

"I don't mean to, uh, disturb you, but when did you get in my house?"

"Sorry," Ryan mumbled and sat up. "Just didn't want to be home."

"You don't have to apologize." Ray took in the appearance of his friend. To put it simply, he looked like shit. His hair was disheveled, it looked like he got something spilled on him, and it seemed that he didn't get much sleep last night. "... You okay?"

Ryan's eyes closed lazily. "Fine."

"You should go back to sleep, Ryan." He was practically falling asleep just sitting there. "You can sleep in my bed if you still don't want to go to your house."

Ryan shook his head slowly. "I have to... check on Geoff..."

"I'll do it, then." Ray wasn't leaving until Ryan was in his bed. Uh, not in that way. The other way. But not the other other way, the... Never mind. You know what I mean. "You can barely keep your eyes open."

Ryan shook his head slowly again. "I don't..."

Ray sighed and stood up. "Get your ass in this bed. I'll check on Geoff, I'll do whatever you think you need to do right now. You are  _not_  leaving until you're well rested."

Ryan opened his eyes in the same slow pace he's had since he woke up. He looked up at Ray and laughed softly. "Never thought I'd see the day where you would be the one telling me what to do. Guess you were the mature one all along."

Ray made a small note of Ryan's reference. But it was true, Ray was being the adult and Ryan was being the child. "Yeah... Now get up and sleep in this bed."

After that whole thing, Ray went outside. It was strange seeing it so bright and full of life while everyone was so depressed. He saw Gavin and Michael sitting in front of Michael's house. Gavin had tears down his face and Michael was talking to him. Ray would go over there later. Right now he had to check on Geoff.

Before he opened Geoff's door, Ray glanced at Ryan's house. What was it that made Ryan not want to be in there? Ray pointed at Geoff's door. "I'll be back." He ran over to Ryan's house and stared at the door for a few seconds. He opened it slowly and did not expect to see what he did. Ryan's house was total chaos. Potions and glass were all over the floor, potion stands were tipped over or broken, and for some reason there were pages scattered about the room. Ray closed the door and pretended that didn't happen. The best guess he had is that Ryan went through the anger stage of grief.

Ray walked back to Geoff's door and opened it. "Geoff?" He called out. "I'm here to check up on you." He started walking to the bed. "You have to get out of your house today. Just for a few seconds. Don't..." Ray stared in shock at the empty bed. "Geoff?!" He looked around the large room. No sign of him. He ran over to the trapdoor in the floor, when he opened it and looked down he didn't see him there either. Ray let the door fall in place. "Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much appreciated. All feedback is welcome :3


	11. Team Building Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Lads set off on an adventure and Ryan stumbles upon a familiar face accompanied by three morons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found that The Bird And The Worm kind of describes Geoff's back story fairly accurately.

Ray ran out of the house shouting, "Geoff's gone!"

Gavin and Michael looked over to him. "Gone?" Michael repeated. "As in he's not in his house?"

"Yes!" Ray ran over to them. "I went to check on him and he wasn't there. Were could he have gone?"

"I don't know. Where's Ryan?" Michael stood up. "We have to find Geoff before he does something stupid."

"Maybe we shouldn't get Ryan involved in this..."

"What?!" Michael looked at Ray like he was crazy. "We need as many people on this as we have. Why shouldn't we get Ryan involved?"

"Because it looks like he got to minutes of sleep last night. Do you really want him to pass out while we're looking for Geoff?"

Michael thought for a moment. "Fine. But leave him a note so he knows what's happening. We don't want him freaking out."

* * *

_Geoff definitely didn't think Jack would make it this far. The poor kid was slowly dying all the way over here. And yet here they both were, on the sand of the beach a few minutes before sunrise. Jack was fast asleep; wrapped in Geoff's blanket. The campfire provided enough light for Geoff to see if anyone was approaching them. Ever since he brought Jack along, Geoff has been a lot more cautious. It apparently paid of as they were both alive and had reached their destination safely._ _Geoff sighed and laid down on his back. He was scared. He feared that Jack would die soon. What would happen then? He couldn't go back to being alone after knowing Jack for so long._

_When Geoff woke up he smelled smoke from the dead fire and found a blanket was covering him. It took a while for his brain to detect something was missing. He shot up and looked around. "Jack?" His eyes ended up landing on a small figure standing on the shore. Geoff got to his feet and walked over to him. "Hey, buddy. What're you doing?"_

_Jack looked up at Geoff and smiled. "Just feeling the water." The ocean crawled up to Jack's bare feet then retreated. "It's nice."_

_"Isn't it cold?" Geoff knelt down and put his hand in the water when it returned. It was actually quite cold. "You probably shouldn't be standing here for too long. How long have you been standing here already?"_

_Jack shrugged. "I don't know. A few minutes." He kicked the water as it went back into the ocean. "The water isn't gonna hurt me, Geoff."_

_"You'll be surprised."_ _Geoff stood up. "C'mon. Your feet must be freezing."_

_To Geoff's astonishment, Jack grabbed his hand. It apparently showed on his face because when he looked down at Jack, the child looked nervous. "What?"_

_"Nothing. I just... nothing." Geoff looked away. "Let's go start up another fire."_

_Jack gave a small smile. "I don't need another fire for my feet. That just seems like a waste of wood. And time."_

_"Whatever. I'm older than you, I'm in charge."_

_"Even when you make stupid decisions?"_

_"Shut up."_

_They started bickering, making little jabs at each other every once in a while. The whole time they held each other's hand and walked back to their tiny campsite._

* * *

When Ryan woke up he found it unusually quiet. The only sound occurring was the birds chirping. He hasn't heard those in years. The Lads are always so loud. Ryan sighed and got out of bed. There was a piece of paper hanging on the wall opposite of him. He plucked it from the wall and read it.

_Ryan, don't freak out. Geoff is gone. We've gone looking for him. We'll be back soon._

_\- Team Lads_

"Fuck," Ryan mumbled under his breath. It's not like he doubted the idiots, it's just the fact that they are... well, idiots. Geoff going missing is a big deal. They would have to find him before he did something stupid. Ryan debated on going to look for Geoff too or staying behind. Eventually he decided on staying behind. What was the point in going if he was just going to cover ground the Lads already did? So, he went to his house. It was going to have to get cleaned eventually.

Ryan opened the door and refused to acknowledge the memories that came with it. He took a step forward but his foot came into contact with something that wasn't the ground. It was the potions book. With reluctance, Ryan picked it up. As he was setting it aside, a certain potion name caught his attention. His eyes widened as he read what it could do. He looked around, almost as if to make sure no one saw his intentions. Ryan left his house; bringing the book with him. He had some ingredients to find.

~~~

Ryan had been walking for quite some time. He wasn't sure where exactly he was going to find the ingredients for this specific potion, but he knew he would find it somewhere. But he also had to find them before the Lads returned. They couldn't know what he was doing. Not yet. Part of him wondered if doing this was a bad thing. If he went through with this and it worked properly, then there could possibly be some side-effects. Or something worse. Ryan shook his head. It didn't matter. He was going to do this.

Ryan opened the book and flipped to the page he found the potion. Most of the ingredients were located in the Nether, and there were a few rare plants somewhere in the Overworld. If fate was kind, Ryan would be able to find the plants without making a boat trip.

"Whoa! Fuck!"

Some branches snapped and leaves floated everywhere. Ryan looked up to see a man hanging by the tree from some ropes tangled around him. The man laughed nervously as Ryan raised a brow. "Sorry. Didn't, uh, mean to... fall."

"Hey! I know you!" Lindsay's head popped up upside down from inside the tree branches. Her red hair hung as careless as her grin. "Haven't seen you in a while. What're you doing way out here?"

"The better question would be: what're you doing in a tree?" Ryan looked at her in confusion. There was no reason for this to have occurred. "Do you do this everyday or...?"

Lindsay laughed and climbed out of the tree to be on her feet. "No, we were just trying to build something. Until Matt here," Lindsay poked the man. "Decided to fall out of the tree."

"I didn't decide to fall out of a tree." Matt found a way to cross his arms. "Jeremy pushed me."

"I did not!" Another man's head popped out of the tree. But he appeared at the top. "You're going crazy."

"He's  _been_  crazy!" Someone else's voice came from inside the tree.

Ryan shook his head slightly. "I'm not even going to question what you guys are doing. So I'm just gonna..." A thought occurred to Ryan. He could ask these people if they had seen the ingredients before. "Hey... Do you guys think you can help me?"

Lindsay opened her mouth, but Matt spoke first.  "I don't typically help random people I meet in the forest. You could be insane, for all I know."

"I'm not the one stuck in a tree," Ryan shot back. "I'm pretty sure that's an ample concern for one's state of mind."

Matt stared at him for a few seconds. "Fair enough." He struggled to push his glasses up his nose. "What's your name then? You already know mine, and I see you've met Lindsay before." Lindsay waved.

"I'm Ryan."

"Okay. So now that we all know each other we can --"

"Found it!" Those were the only words of warning before Matt fell to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated this in a while. Sorry about that. Low inspiration levels and school can be a bitch. So anyway, comment and give me some feedback! I'd love to hear what you guys have to say.


End file.
